Confessions
by LongLiveLiarla
Summary: This is a fic about Carchelle/Liarla, its a few months after Liam's death and the night before Carla's wedding. No one knew about her and Liam's affair at this point.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic about Carchelle/Liarla, its a few months after Liam's death and the night before Carla's wedding. No one knew about her and Liam's affair at this point. This is my first fic so I do apologise if it's fairly rubbish :') hope you enjoy x

It was the night before Carla's wedding. She sat with her legs curled up on the sofa, holding a glass of red in her hands; her nails softly tapping against the glass as she tried focusing on her big day tomorrow. She felt nothing for Tony and tried to get her head around why she was marrying him. She let her eyes close momentarily, her mind was just riddled with the memories that she shared with the one man she truly loved. Liam.

Carla's eyes slowly opened as she heard someone walk into her flat. She gave a small smile as she saw it was Michelle.

Michelle skipped over to Carla, accompanied with a bottle of red wine in her hand, "you're getting married in the morning! Ding dong, the bells are gunna chime!" she sang happily to the song from My Fair Lady, placing the wine on the coffee table and walked behind the sofa where Carla was sat, "you excited, darlin'?" she grinned as she wrapped her arms over her shoulders from behind, pressing her cheek gently against hers.

Carla chuckled quietly as she placed her hands over Michelle's, "yeah.. I guess.." she sighed gently as she rested her head on the back of the sofa.

Michelle's smile altered into a small frown, giving Carla's hand a soft squeeze before letting go and walking to the front of the sofa, sitting down beside her. "You guess? Last minute nerves, Hm?" she made herself comfy on the sofa and rubbed her shoulder softly.

Carla glanced up at Michelle and nodded, "you could say that.."

Michelle took hold of her hand, stroking it gently with her thumb, "What's up, Car'? Come on, you know you can tell me."

Carla bit her lip lightly and shook her head, "I wish I could, 'Chelle.. I really do. But I can't." she looked down at their hands as she felt her eyes fill up.

Michelle's frown grew as she became more concerned, "come on, Carla. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." she lifted her chin with the hand that was resting on her shoulder, "this isn't Carla I know.. She doesn't keep things cooped up to herself. We tell each other everything."

Carla looked longingly into Michelle's brown eyes as she lifted her chin up, feeling a small tear glide down her cheek. "I can't marry Tony.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Would like to thank everyone for the reviews, they actually mean a lot so thank you! This is continuing off from where I finished from in the last chapter, hope you enjoy x**

Michelle's jaw dropped slightly at what she'd just heard, she attempted to talk but found herself speechless. She took a small moment before shuffling closer to Carla, wrapping her arm around her warmly. "Come on, Car'.. This is just last minute nerves, isn't it? Remember when you married our Paul; you had me up all night asking me if you were doing the right thing. And you did. You'll regret not marrying Tony, he makes you happy, even I can see that."

Carla bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, trying her best to hold back her tears, "You don't know how wrong you are, Chelle.." She paused, taking in a long, deep breath before continuing, "I should be happy, he's rich and treats me like a princess. But I don't love him; I don't think I ever have. I've tried so hard to but I've been lying to myself this whole time. The truth is.." She looked down from the ceiling, tears seeping from her eyes as she looked at Michelle. "He's not Liam."

Michelle felt her eyes water as she heard Carla mention her deceased brother, she slowly let go of Carla's hand and shook her head as she stood up, "Y'what? What's that suppose to mean Carla?" She placed one hand on her hip, allowing the other one to wipe her eyes quickly.

Carla stood up instantly as Michelle stood, "I'm sorry, Chelle. But I loved Liam and I still do. And I know he loved me too."

Michelle shook her head furiously, "Nah, your wrong there Carla! He loved Maria, remember, _his_ wife! Not you, not anyone else. So get you can get that out your head straight away!"

Carla frowned upon what Michelle just said, "The only person who's wrong here is you, Michelle. Just because he's y'brother, it doesn't mean you have special powers to know how he felt and what he was thinking. You're not a mind reader, 'Chelle!" She ran her hands through her hair; she knew immediately that she upset Michelle. She hated seeing her best friend upset, the pain in Michelle's eyes was enough to make anyone just pull her in for a hug. Carla stepped towards her and rubbed her arm gently, "Look, Chelle.. I'm sorry, I had no right to say what I did. Please let explain."

Michelle pushed Carla's arm away angrily, as tears streamed down her cheek, "I don't wanna hear an explanation from you, and you sicken me." She grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her, "Oh and whether you choose to marry Tony tomorrow or not is your decision, but don't come running to me! And just so you know, if you do go down that isle tomorrow, you won't see me in a bridesmaid dress!" She bawled as she stormed out of the apartment.

Carla watched her storm out, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheek while she cursed quietly to herself. She sat down on her sofa, glancing at the bottle of red staring back at her while her mind was in deep thought at what Michelle had just said. Carla quickly grabbed the bottle and poured it into a glass before downing it swiftly, hoping the effect would make her forget everything that just happened in that past hour. In fact, she just wanted to forget everything from the past and focus on the future; however to be able to do that she knew she had to wash all the memories she shared with the one person she's ever loved. She knew it would be hard and the wine was having no affect what so ever. She needed something stronger.

Quickly, she jumped onto her feet and rushed to her cupboard, she pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, she held it momentarily in her hand – that was hers and Liam's drink – the drink they'd always turn to when in need for a good night. She clutched it tightly in her hand before abruptly smashing the bottle in the sink. She sobbed loudly into her hands as she turned and slid down into a corner on the kitchen floor.

Forgetting Liam was impossible for her, no matter how hard she tried, she knew she'd never be able to let him go. Her heart would always belong to him, but she needed to move on.

She had to marry Tony in the morning.


End file.
